Don't let them in
by doom society of america
Summary: this is NOT a fanfiction this is a ORIGINAL HORROR STORY
1. Prologue

Don't let them in

By Victor Mays

There have been many things written over the years about hauntings. Some were real and some are just downright fake. But nevertheless paranormal things do happen and they are very real. If you don't like the tone of this story then you might want to leave now. I am doing a forbidden deed right now. Something I was warned never to do. I am letting you in.

When I was seven years old in the year 1999 I lived my life with great fear. For as long as I can remember all my dreams seemed to have one big connection. At the end of my dreams a loud sound who go off and whatever i dreamed of would start to shake violently until i would hear a very raspy voice yell the phrase, **I will always find you, and when i find you i will bind you to a fate worse than death. You will suffer until your final breath. This fate will not begin, unless you let them in.** I would always wake up screaming until my sister came in to reassure me that everything was okay. For many years sleep seemed impossible for every dream that i had would end the same way. That same prophecy lurking around in my head. Now you may be asking why I am letting you in. I am scared that whatever happens I will always be alone. I feel as if someone else knew what i was going through I could get help. But trust me when I say this no amount of help will ever stop what has been haunting me for these many years. Now I will tell you in short little stories of the many times that I have let someone in, and how horribly wrong things went.

My story is not for the faint of heart. If you have made it this far prepare yourself. You are about to journey not only through my life, but also through the darkest depths of my mind and soul. Now out of all the stories I will start of with the less creepy ones, but be warned when I say that they will gradually get worse over time. I am deeply sorry that you have to read this but in order for you to understand I need you to start accepting the fact that this is a true story and that I am not the only child plagued by this malevolent force. I am going to start when i was 4 years old with my first encounter with this "thing".

READ ON IF YOU DARE.


	2. First Encounters

When I was four in the year 1997 I had my first encounter with this "thing". I was asleep in my bed when I started to dream. I was in a long dark hallway with three people 1 with a hood, 1 with no face, and 1 with no substance ( like a ghost).they were all pointing down the hallway at a door. I walked down the corridor. When I reached the doorknob I stopped. I turned around to see a large beast running at me. All around me things were shaking. And then in a very raspy voice i heard a prophecy.

 **I will always find you, and when I find you I will bind you to a fate worse than death. You will suffer until your final breath. This fate will not begin, unless you let them in.**

I awoke screaming and sweating. I wasn't sure what in hell I just saw, but it was enough to scare the shit out of me. My parents and sister came bursting into my room. They tried to comfort me but I knew that my life would never be the same. When my Mom Dad and Sister left I realized that my room was colder and a little bit darker than before. Then I saw a pair of glowing white eyes coming from the crack in my closet. Those eyes would then haunt me for the rest of my life.

Now you know about my first encounter with this "thing". Now most of the creepy things that happened in my life has ended except for the dreams. My next story is going to be about the first time I let someone in and just how horribly wrong things went afterwards.

READ ON IF YOU DARE.


	3. When You Let Them In

When I was 12 years old in the year 2004 I decided that it was time that i finally told somebody about my fear. I had a friend her name was Serena and she was my first crush. She did not know that i liked her. It was around this time that my dreams started to become more vivid and scarier. One day I invited her to come to my house and hang out and she agreed. When she made it to my house we went into the backyard to play on the swingset that we had back there. When it grew dark her parents came to pick her up. before she left I told her all about my dreams and about the "thing" that has haunted me for many years. She seemed a bit worried after I told her about my dreams. Then she got angry that I told her because she now knows something that she is not supposed to know. She told me that I should not have told her about it. Her parents finally called her name and she left.

Here is where things started to go wrong. That night when i went to sleep i dreamed that i was standing in a vacant building. I was all by myself. This building was dark and cold. It reeked with the smell of death. Then i heard a voice. That voice came from behind me. When i turned around I saw my friend Serena she asked where she was. I told her that I am dreaming. She said that the last thing that she can remember was falling asleep. Somehow she got sucked into my dream. She asked how she could leave. I told her that the only way to leave is to be attacked by that "thing". She screeched loud enough for the entire building to hear. Than we heard a loud groaning sound. Than at the far end of the room we saw a light. We ran for that light. The smell of death grew and the groaning sound grew louder until we reached the light. And what i saw was like the entrance into hell. Than the everything around us shook. Than i awoke and realized that i was no longer with Serena. The next day at school I found out that she had died in her sleep.

Now you all see why I didn't inform anybody. This is where my suffering in the prophecy all started. Next I just might tell you about the time I fought and actually seemed to kill the "thing"

(for a short amount time at least). This is one of the more lighthearted and triumphant stories in this collection.

READ ON IF YOU DARE.


	4. The First Victory

When I was 13 years old in the year 2005, I dreamed that I was standing on top of a chapel. They had long golden spires that shot high into the air. Then I heard that raspy voice and for the first time I actually saw the "thing" clearly. I refuse to describe it to you because it looked so menacing and evil that I almost shit myself trying to comprehend what I was seeing. I then mustered up whatever courage that I had left and I ran at the "thing".

We wrestled on the ground for what seemed like ages. He would gain the upper hand, then I would gain the upper hand. And back and forth we went. With no end in sight. It was around the third or fourth hour that I began to realise that this was a dream and that I could alter it in any way. So that is exactly what I did. I turned the ground into water and watched the "thing" sink below the waves then i froze the water. The "thing" was left in the block of ice.

After that I thought it was over. I thought that i finally won. And for the next 2 years I had. I was finally able to dream peacefully again. But like they say "all good things must come to an end"

After those two years were up the "thing" stopped manifesting itself through my dreams. It now comes into the real world. This "thing" was something demonic. My next story is one that will always haunt me. When I was 16 years old my mother got possessed. And that is the story I will tell you next

READ ON IF YOU DARE


End file.
